The Bet
by Au-Zo
Summary: AU. Set in the 21st century. Will and Jack have a bet and James isn't too happy about it... implied NE


Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All of the characters belong to Disney.

And a little note for the readers before you begin. This is a reincarnation fic. This happened in the 21st century where in Elizabeth and Will are cousins, and Jack and James are brothers. Hope you like it!

**The Bet**

Will smiled at the sight before him. Two individuals, one of whom was his cousin, who was like a sister to him, and the other, one of his closest friends, finally admitting how they felt with about each other.

"Perfect couple, don't ya think?"

He turned around to see Jack grinning proudly, no doubt proud of his younger brother's achievement. He turned back to the couple who were obviously too engrossed with each other that they were oblivious to their presence.

"Yes, they truly are an amazing match. They deserve one another."

"Aye."

A long silence followed, the two men content on watching two of their friends laughing in each others arm. Will's lips twisted into a wicked smile, remembering something. He turned to his companion who was still observing the now kissing couple serenely.

"Jack, have you forgotten something?"

Jack turned to him with a questioning look.

Will rolled his eyes and extended a hand, "That won't work on me, Jack. Now, pay up."

Glancing at the outstretched hand, Jack gave Will an innocent look, "What do ya mean?"

Will raised both brows, "You know what for. Pay up."

"Now wait a minute hear, lad." Jack slowly backed away.

"I won fair and square. So, out with it!" Taking one step forward each time Jack stepped back.

Sighing loudly, Jack reached for his wallet and grudgingly placed the money on the younger man's hand. "Bloody hell."

"That's a good man." Will grinned, counting the money to make sure it was the exact amount. "Wait 'til James hears about this! His own brother betting against him?! Surely you didn't think him to be incapable of doing such a thing?" He laughed.

Jack shrugged, remaining silent.

Will stopped laughing, "You're kidding?"

"Well…"

"No, you're not kidding."

"Kind of."

Will stared at his friend in disbelief which then turned into amusement.

"Okay listen here, luv. We only agreed that who ever loses pays up what he owes," Will stared at Jack's finger poking at his chest, "No one said anythin' bout telling ones brother about his brother's bet against the brother that the brother was not capable of kissing the lady because his brother thought the brother was a bloody coward when it comes to ladies – which is quite true, might I add– and his brother haven't actually seen the brother kiss a lady before in his entire life. Not once." Jack pointed out.

Will rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. Always making things complicated, that's Jack.

"So, mate, since I've already paid up what I owe ya, I suggest that ya keep your mouth shut then no one will get hurt, savvy?"

"You're not really going to hurt me, Jack." Will grinned smugly, he was thoroughly enjoying this, "You're just afraid of what James might do to you once he finds out about…this little bet of ours."

Jack winced.

Oh, yeah, he was totally enjoying this.

"I may be older but he's a lot bigger than me. The last time we had a fight I ended up with a broken rib and him," Pointing accusingly at his brother, "only a sore eye."

Will nodded knowingly, cringing at the memory. "Ah yes, I did remember that." He accidentally got in the middle of the fight trying to stop the two and was apparently rewarded his share of cuts and bruises.

"Wasn't really a good memory, aye?"

"Nah, not really a good one."

The two men fell silent, lost in their thoughts. It was Jack who broke the silence.

"Well, I guess we better get out of here."

"Shouldn't we call them?"

Jack waved his hand dismissively as he continued to walk, "Nah, just leave 'em. They're adults, they know what they're doin'."

"Right," Will glanced at the couple one last time before following Jack, "Where are we going?"

"Where else, mate? To the Black Pearl!"

"Where do you think they're going?" Elizabeth inquired, snuggling closer to him. They had heard the whole conversation between Will and Jack.

"Knowing Jack, I'd say to the Black Pearl." James replied, tightening his hold on Elizabeth. He could feel Elizabeth give in to his touch.

Elizabeth tilted her head just enough to see him, "So," she smiled wickedly, "Is it true then?" She almost laughed when she felt him getting tenser.

James coughed, "What?" he managed to squeaked out.

Elizabeth chuckled softly, "Did you really break his rib?" That wasn't what she really wanted to ask but oh well…there's always a next time.

"Oh…oh, that one?"

"What did you think I was going to ask?" She bit her lip just to refrain from laughing.

"Nothing," He answered, too quickly for his comfort. Elizabeth laughed. "What?!" Jack is so dead.

"Oh, nothing," She blurted out, entangling herself from his embrace and started walking where Jack and Will were heading. "Come on."

James creased his brows in confusion, "Where are you going?"

"Where else?" She called out without turning around.

He smiled, "To the Black Pearl." He jogged after her, twirling his hands into hers when he finally caught up.

**THE END**

Review?


End file.
